Kantsang
Kantsang is a lone Bounty Hunter that goes by the nickname, "The Blue Edge." He hasn't eaten any fruits. Kantsang is a solo bounty hunter, And hasn't eating a devil fruit. Appearance Kantsang is a 21 year old that stands 6'1" with light skin. He has ruffled solid blue hair. He has deep red eyes that he covers with a cool pair sunglasses. He wears a white coat way too large for him, with a symbol on the back that seems to have faded to the point of no return. Under the massive coat he wheres at what was some point a suit that has been reduced to suit pants, a black shirt, and some some black shoes that don't go with the pants. On his back he carries a sword in a black scabbard and hilt, chained with sea stone. By is side you carries an average cutlass Personality Kantsang has a personality that varies on what he is doing. Confident when fighting and exploring, Dull when having to talk things out which doesn't happen often. So far these are the only traits so far he has revealed. It also seems that he lets some bounties like Monkey D. Luffy get away purposely. Saying they do the marines won't .and respects them for doing so. But towards any other pirate, the feeling is less friendly. He's the first to draw and the last one to sheathe his blade when facing those pirates. Multiple times, he'd been offered to join the marines officially but turned down the offer every time, saying,"I love my job too much already." Then leaving, going to find more bounties. Abilities and Powers As a bounty hunter Kantsang has to be strong, and so he is. He uses Haki, which he hasn't worked much on training and a special sword He never goes anywhere without. Swordsmanship Throughout everything Kantsang is most know by his swordsmanship. Able to split the ocean and the sky for a couple of seconds and Slash buildings in half without a swing, Kantsang uses the sword the Divine Divider. A sword that has a Blue blade laced with Sea stone(Dark Blue Trim on the blue blade, hard to see), A gold like material as the guard that balances the entire sword, and a simple dark blue handle. With this sword, Kantsang has accomplished feats. like Causing a reason amount of damage to Kaido, before being grabbed and almost crushed. Holding his own against Roronoa Zoro, until the duel was at a stalemate. And lastly Splitting a small Island by accident. Ever since splitting that island, Kantsang has been put on a restriction by the marines, and given a simple cutlass to use. Only being about to use the Divine Divider in desperate situations. Physical Capabilities To use a sword, One must be physically ready, right? Well Kantsang is well past that. Not only being quick enough to be behind the opponent before that have time to unsheathe there weapon, he's also strong enough to bench press a small scale boat or ship. Even without a blade to be behind he is well enough to do hand to hand with martial artist. Kantsang also has amazing durability, able to fall from a building at least a couple stories up and gets up dusting himself off like nothing happened Limitations and Weaknesses However how strong a person may be, even they hold weaknesses even if they claim to be perfect. For Kantsang, he's weakness is how hardheaded he is. Not taking advice that can help him on his journey. A problem he's had ever since he was a kid. This leaving him quite unintelligent. He also has a one track mind, only keeping fighting on his mind. At least most of the time that's what is on his mind most of the time. The rest of the time its food and booze from all the stamina he uses when in combat Due to being hardheaded, he doesn't ever attempt to dodge or block. Even with his extreme level of endurance, even he'd start to slow down after a couple of bullets. He claims that dodging and blocking are for the cowardly and the only thing a true fighter should hide behind is a blade, not a shield. This leaves him covered in multiple wounds and scars. History Early Life ,Kantsang was born in Sabaody Archipelago. He and his mother had ran a shop on the 44th island. When he was 12, a World Noble had come to his mother's shop, one that had like to mess the people who were below him. He'd ordered Kantsang's mother to hand over everything they had in stock. As his mother was adding up numbers, the world noble had said something that almost made Kantsang snap. He'd want everything for free, so he could "Throw it into the sea like trash." Kantsang was just about ready to jump over the counter and beat down the world noble, but then his mother had stopped him. She agreed to hand over all of her stock willingly. He had made Kantsang and his mother watch as the marine soilders tossed all they had in the shop into the sea. Kantsang, multiple times, wanted to deck the noble. Before he could, his mother stopped him and assured him everything would be all right. But it wasn't, soon after that, they started having problems with keeping their home, and lack of food. He wanted to get back at that noble, but came soon to realize him or his mother would never be safe if they did.Category:Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Human